


Again

by curlyj76



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyj76/pseuds/curlyj76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes life is heartbreakingly repetitious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> My muse and this scene would just not leave me alone after I saw the movie. Spoilers. Do not read if you've not seen the latest movie.

Reports were flying fast and furious in the command center as the wireless chatter of her squadron broke through the uneasy atmosphere surrounding her. The Resistance had taken on the responsibility of protecting the New Republic from its own complacency and the growing darkness... They had been planning for this eventuality.

However, when the first major surge in the dark side came in the midst of the battle, she was personally unprepared. It burned bright in her consciousness for a moment before being usurped by a brief sensation of mind numbing pain and a familiar hollowness that forced her to turn from her post.

_He was gone._

_The man who had been a part of her existence for over half of her life was just... gone._

“General?  Are you alright?”

_No. No. NO._

A hesitant touch to her arm brought her back to her surroundings in an instant.  The world narrowed and sound shattered the space her mind had gone. 

Blinking rapidly, she quickly looked up into the concerned face of one of the younger members of her command team.

“Ma’am?”

“Yes?” She said quietly.

_When had she sat down?  She couldn’t remember._

“General... Are you –”

A crackle of static burst across the airwaves and jolted her into the present.

_The pilots. The First Order. Coruscant._

“Fine. I’m fine.”

_Han._

Standing slowly she turned to look at the readouts and moved back to her previous position. It would have to wait. All of it.

Again.


End file.
